Bertemu Jack Frost
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Kupikir, Jack Frost itu hanyalah cerita yang dibuat-buat untuk anak-anak. Sekarang aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan aku tidak percaya lagi. maksudku, Jack Frost itu tidak benar-benar ada kan? tapi waktu itu, aku melihatnya sekilas. rambut putih, jaket biru dan bawa payung bukan tongkat kayu. persis! NCT. Lee Taeyong. Kim Yoorin (OC). Oneshoot..


**Title : Bertemu Jack Frost**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Yoorin (OC)**

 **-Lee Taeyong**

 **-Lee Nami (OC)**

 **-NCT member**

 **Note: Taeyong nya era 'Indra ke-tujuh' langsung ke 'Bom Ceri'. Kayaknya era Cherry Bomb bukan pink sih ya tapi mirip pink. anggap saja**

 **begitu. hehe. juga ini TaeyongxOC. mau coba-coba aja ada respon gak kalo aku post yang xOC. jadi, semoga suka. happy reading..**

 **Note:** **Jun 27, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

 _'_ _Yoorin, jangan lupa pakai beanie mu. Nanti kepalamu bisa di serang Jack Frost.'_

 _'_ _Pakai sarung tanganmu kalau kau tidak mau Jack Frost menyerangmu.'_

 _Itu yang selalu ibu katakan saat aku masih kecil. Atau juga seperti―_

 _'_ _Mungkin Jack Frost sudah menyerangmu. Istirahatlah.'_

 _―_ _ketika aku batuk karena terlalu banyak makan es krim._

 _Serius, sebenarnya siapa itu Jack Frost? Yah, ibu bilang Jack Frost itu yang bertugas dibagian pembekuan saat musim dingin. Seperti peri gigi yang mengganti gigi tanggal di bawah bantal dengan koin, atau Sandman yang mengatur mimpi indah, seperti itu. Aku percaya waktu masih kecil dan jadi terganggu saat tumbuh dewasa. Seolah Jack Frost itu ada dan nyata._

"Jack Frost itu memang nyata."

"Jangan mengatakan seolah kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas. Waktu istirahat tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan di perpustakaan. Yoorin membaca buku bergambar sedangkan Nami, temannya, sibuk menjelaskan siapa itu Jack Frost. Gadis itu hanya setengah mendengarkan sebab, yah, siapa lagi yang percaya dengan kebohongan masa kecil kalau dirimu sudah berumur delapan belas tahun?

Awalnya mereka duduk terlalu dekat dengan pendingin ruangan dan Yoorin mengeluh kedingin. Lalu Nami menyeletuk, 'mungkin Jack Frost sedang memelukmu. Ayo kita pindah sebelum kau membeku.' Mereka pindah tempat duduk di depan jendela yang membantu penyusupan sinar matahari dari kacanya, dan Nami mulai bercerita soal Jack Frost sebab Yoorin bilang kalau Jack Frost itu tidak nyata dan ia tidak percaya.

"Oh ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku pernah melihatnya."

"Di dalam mimpimu?"

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya dengan nyata di depan mataku."

Yoorin berhenti, menatap serius dengan alis bertaut. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius." Kata Nami.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?" Tanya Yoorin, terdengar antusias padahal dia tidak ingin terdengar begitu.

"Tunggu, biar ku ingat dulu." Nami meletakkan tangan di dahi dan mulai mengingat. "Ah, aku pernah melihatnya di bioskop, seminggu yang lalu ketika aku menonton Rise Of Guardians dengan kakakku."

"Serius, Lee Nami."

Yoorin duduk di bangkunya setelah memutar mata dengan jengah. Harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau Nami selalu mempermainkannya sejak dulu dan ia tidak harus percaya dengannya. Sekarang ia kesal melihat temannya itu tertawa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Katamu kau tidak percaya? Kenapa begitu ingin tahu." Kata Nami masih tertawa.

"Aku tidak." Nami hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Apanya yang tidak?" Tanya seseorang di depan mereka. Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki sedang menatap mereka ingin tahu. Satunya berambut hitam dan dipotong dengan rapi sedang yang satu lagi berambut halus warna pirang.

Yoorin melipat kedua tangannya. "Jangan ikut percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Nami kalian berdua, Johnny, Hansol."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Hansol, yang berambut pirang.

"Jack Frost." Jawab Nami.

"Jack Frost?" dua orang lainnya ikut bergabung dan duduk di meja sebelah bangku mereka. "Siapa yang percaya dengan Jack Frost?"

Yoorin menghela nafas lega. "Kukira hanya aku. Terima kasih Yuta karena berada di pihak yang sama denganku."

Seseorang yang ia panggil Yuta itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak percaya, Yoorin."

"Jadi kau percaya?" Tanya Yoorin kecewa.

Yuta mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu. Aku sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah, tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku sepenuhnya percaya kalau Jack Frost itu ada. Mungkin Ten percaya."

"Ten dan aku kadang-kadang membicarakan Jack Frost saat musim dingin." Sahut Nami dan Ten, laki-laki disebelah Yuta itu, mengangguk.

"Serius Ten, kau masih percaya?" Tanya Yoorin.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Ten, kemudian dia tertawa.

Yoorin menggeleng lelah. "Ternyata semua temanku masih anak-anak umur tujuh tahun."

"Kenapa tidak percaya saja? Maksudku, tidak rugi juga." Kata Hansol.

"Aku kan bukan anak tujuh tahun lagi seperti kalian." Jawab Yoorin. "Lagipula percaya itu kepada Tuhan, bukannya dengan tokoh fiksi yang hanya muncul di film. Kalian tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jack Frost sungguhan kan?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi alim dan teman-temannya memutar mata jengah dengan serempak. Yoorin hanya tertawa.

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan Jack Frost. Bukannya pernah, tapi dia adalah temanku." Kata Johnny setelah sejak tadi hanya diam saja mendengar teman-temannya berbicara.

Dahi Yoorin mengerut. "Serius? Bukan melihat di bioskop juga lalu kau seenaknya mengakuinya sebagai temanmu?"

"Eyy, apa itu." Protes Johnny. "Dia benar-benar temanku. Jack Frost itu punya rambut putih dan selalu memakai hoodie biru kan? Dia juga begitu tapi tidak dibagian hoodie nya. Mungkin dia hanya memakai hoodie biru sesekali tidak setiap hari."

"Kau punya teman seperti itu, Johnny?" Tanya Nami.

Johnny mengangguk. "Hansol, Yuta, Ten kenal juga dengannya."

"Oh, iya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Jack Frost. Atau mungkin dia benar-benar Jack Frost yang sudah menjadi manusia." Sahut Yuta.

"Jangan bercanda, Yuta. Sudah sana kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Pelajarannya akan dimulai." Kata Yoorin.

xXXx

Gadis itu berlari buru-buru menuju café di seberang jalan dengan tangan menutupi atas kepala. Busnya berhenti di halte yang terlalu jauh dengan tempat tujuannya jadi ia harus berlari. Hari itu hujan deras dan sialnya dia tidak bawa payung. Siapa yang tahu kalau akan turun hujan ditengah hari yang cerah.

Jalanan sedang sepi, hanya ada satu dua mobil yang lewat, jadi Yoorin langsung menyebrang saja tanpa menunggu alat penyebrangnya berganti warna. Ia ingin cepat berteduh supaya bajunya tidak terlalu basah. Kakinya baru saja menapak aspal, tapi sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat dan menyipratkan air dari kubangan tepat di depan Yoorin. Ia sudah akan mengumpat, tapi bahunya ditabrak seseorang sebelum umpatannya keluar.

"Maafkan aku."

Yoorin menoleh dan akan menegurnya, tapi ia justru mematung dengan mata yang tidak berkedip. Walaupun hujan sangat deras, tapi matanya masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Hoodie biru dan kilasan rambut putih dibalik tudungnya berjalan dibawah payung warna coklat. Udara disekitar juga tiba-tiba menjadi dingin sekali dan langit semakin gelap. Seseorang itu berjalan cepat dan menghilang di belokan sebelah toko kue.

"Jack Frost?"

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Setelah sadar ternyata ia masih berada di tengah jalan dengan tubuh yang sudah basah semua. Yoorin segera berlari menuju café dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu disana.

"Oh, Yoorin? Kenapa kau basah semua seperti ini?" Hansol yang melihatnya masuk pertama kali, langsung menghampirinya. Ia melepas jaketnya dan diberikan kepada Yoorin.

"Terima kasih, Hansol." Kata Yoorin. "Bisa kita pulang saja? Kurasa café ini akan mengusir kita karena aku membuat lantai mereka jadi basah."

Johnny mengangguk dan menyuruh Yuta untuk membawa mereka menunggu di mobilnya sementara ia membayar minuman yang mereka pesan. Setelah Johnny kembali, rambut Yoorin sudah hampir kering, Ten memberinya handuk yang ada di mobil Yuta.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa basah seperti ini? Kau kehujanan?" Tanya Nami.

"Ya. Aku lupa bawa payung dan seseorang menabrakku, yah seperti itulah." Kata Yoorin. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Masalah aku kehujanan itu tidak penting, yang mengejutkan dan membuat kalian pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku adalah, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?"

Ten menangkup kedua pipi Yoorin lama. "Mungkin Jack Frost sudah mencium keningmu dan membuatmu membayangkannya. Yuta, ayo kita pulang saja. Yoorin perlu ganti baju supaya dia tidak kedinginan. Supaya Jack Frost tidak memeluknya lagi."

"Ten, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Kata Yoorin. Ten hanya tertawa.

"Katamu kau tidak percaya dengan Jack Frost." Tanya Yuta, meliriknya dari kaca sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku memang tidak percaya. Tapi seseorang yang kulihat itu begitu mirip dengan Jack Frost. Ia mengenakan hoodie biru dan kalau aku tidak salah melihat, rambutnya berwarna putih seperti salju. Hawanya juga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin sekali."

"Berubah dalam sehari, eh?" kata Johnny.

Yoorin menghela nafas keras. "Baiklah, mari kita lupakan saja ini. Anggap saja itu hanya bayanganku saja." Katanya. "Jadi, kenapa kalian mengajak bertemu?"

"Oh, itu, Johnny akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di rumahnya." Jawab Hansol.

"Benar." Sahut Johnny. "Kalian berdua harus pakai dress. Aku tidak mau melihat Nami datang dengan jeans dan kemeja."

"Aku akan tetap datang dengan jeans dan kemeja walaupun kau ingin mengusirku dari pesta mu nanti." Kata Nami. "Kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku memakai dress sampai kapanpun, John."

Teman-temannya hanya tertawa sementara Ten kembali membantu Yoorin mengeringkan rambutnya.

xXXx

Pesta ulang tahun Johnny ternyata meriah sekali. Yoorin tahu kalau Johnny populer, tapi tidak menyangka kalau temannya banyak sekali. Dan secara teknis, hanya dia dan Nami tamu perempuan yang ia undang karena yang terlihat ia tidak mengenal tamu perempuan lain yang datang ke pesta ini. Mungkin mereka kekasih teman Johnny yang ia undang.

Yoorin menghela nafas. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta apapun yang dibuat teman-temannya, tapi setidaknya pesta ini jauh lebih baik daripada pesta Yuta tahun lalu yang penuh dengan dentuman musik disco.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja tapi tidak enak kalau bilang kepada Johnny. Mau mengajak Nami pulang juga tidak bisa, gadis itu sedang seru-serunya mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sepertinya senior di sekolah mereka.

"Kapan selesainya pesta ini, sih."

Yoorin tak sengaja mendengar karena seseorang itu berbicara tepat disebelahnya. Ia ingin menoleh, tapi angin berhembus entah darimana dan cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Astaga, dingin sekali." Gumam Yoorin sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa kau berdiri terlalu dekat dengan balkon dan diluar sedang hujan deras. Angin nya kencang sekali dan dress mu terlalu tipis untuk menahannya menurutku."

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati rambut putih melambai-lambai tertiup angin yang pertama kali tertangkap pandangannya.

"Jack Frost?" gumamnya, kemudian memindai seseorang itu dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali ke atas lagi. "Dalam setelan jas?"

"Maaf?"

"Oh!" Yoorin tersadar lalu segera membungkuk minta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Johnny dan yang lain akhir-akhir ini selalu membicarakan Jack Frost dan kau begitu mirip dengan Jack Frost. Jadi tanpa sadar aku berkata seperti itu."

Laki-laki itu mendongak keatas, melihat rambutnya yang berwarna putih. "Jack Frost, eh?" katanya, kemudian mengembalikan atensi nya kepada Yoorin lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Orang-orang sering berkata begitu setelah aku mewarnai rambutku menjadi putih. Terutama anak kecil." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa.

Yoorin menatapnya, "Jadi apa kau ini sungguhan Jack Frost? Apa kalau kau menyentuh sesuatu, itu akan membeku?" tanyanya. Ia lalu sadar kalau ia sudah membuat malu dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada seseorang yang baru ditemui?

Seseorang itu diam kemudian kembali tertawa. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang ditatap Yoorin dengan ragu. "Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk berjabat tangan dan kita lihat apa kau membeku atau tidak. Namaku Lee Taeyong. Sentuhanku tidak bisa membekukan apapun."

Gadis itu tertawa, menyambut tangannya kemudian. "Aku Kim Yoorin, dan oh, ternyata tanganmu tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan."

"Tentu saja." Kata Taeyong. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Yoorin."

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, Lee Taeyong."

xXXx

Bayangan tentang Jack Frost berubah setelah Yoorin kenal dengan Lee Taeyong. Taeyong itu suka musim panas alih-alih musim dingin seperti Jack Frost. Ia tidak selalu pakai hoodie yang sewarna langit. Ia juga tidak membawa tongkat kayu dan tidak bisa terbang (tentu saja!).

Kelompok mereka bertambah satu walaupun sebenarnya Taeyong tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Ia bilang ia bersekolah disekolah swasta yang dekat dengan rumahnya tapi akan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan mereka setelah liburan musim dingin.

Taeyong itu bukan seseorang yang banyak bicara, saat berkumpul pun ia hanya ikut tertawa saja tanpa ikut menyahut terus-terusan, tapi mengobrol dengannya itu menyenangkan. Ia memang tidak mirip dengan Jack Frost secara penampilan, tapi ia punya kepribadian ceria seperti Jack Frost.

Yoorin memasuki gerbang sekolahnya sambil menunduk menatap ponselnya. Pagi tadi ia menolak ajakan Nami untuk berangkat bersama karena ia bilang ingin berjalan kaki. Ia begitu fokus pada ponsel sehingga misalnya ada seseorang yang berbaring di tanah ia tidak akan tahu.

Tiba-tiba bahunya dirangkul oleh seseorang, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan terdorong ke depan. Yoorin menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "Kau siapa?"

"Heh? Ini aku, Lee Taeyong. Tidak mungkin kau sudah lupa padaku, kan?" Jawab Taeyong, menatapnya dengan heran juga.

Yoorin berhenti, begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Gadis itu memindai Taeyong dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian memicingkan mata dan memberi atensi lebih pada rambut laki-laki itu."Sudah tidak menjadi Jack Frost lagi? Sekarang jadi seperti gula-gula kapas."

Taeyong menyentuh rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna merah muda. Ia mengangguk. "Bagus tidak? Aku ingin menggantinya karena kurasa aku sudah menjadi Jack Frost sangat lama, tapi aku takut kau tidak suka."

"Aku suka, kok. Warna merah muda membuatmu jadi terlihat semakin manis." Kata Yoorin sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong tertawa, kemudian mencium kening Yoorin tiba-tiba. "Kau juga manis." Lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ya!"

"Ayo cepat, Yoorin, nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas."

Tangannya menyentuh keningnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum diam-diam sambil mengatur dentuman keras didadanya dan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya.

======END======


End file.
